


The Grass on the Other Side

by Loki_is_on_crack



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_is_on_crack/pseuds/Loki_is_on_crack
Summary: Sportacus has a keen grasp of the virtues of exercise.  Robbie doesn't see things that way.  Maybe they could learn a few things from each other.





	

Stephanie hung from a tree, a little dramatically. “Help! I’m in trouble! If someone doesn’t rescue me, I might fall!”

Granted, her feet were three inches from the ground, but she was playing up the danger of falling for all it was worth. “I saaaid, if someone doesn’t rescue me, I might faaaall!”

Annoyed, she let go of the branch, and landed harmlessly on her feet. “Now _where_ is Sportacus, and what is he up to?”

 

Up in the dirigible, Sportacus’ alarm was indeed going off, but since it was on the floor, buried under Robbie Rotten's clothes, it went unheard.

Robbie looked at the naked athletic elf with no small measure of admiration. Naked, he looked absolutely perfect, as Robbie knew he would. He was a little surprised to discover that Sportacus was hung like a pretty typical human -- given Sportacus’ status as a hero, he’d kinda expected him to outclass a clydesdale -- but even that looked good, and added to the overall perfection of his proportions.

Meanwhile, Sportacus was not quite so charitable. _This is why I keep active,_ he thought to himself. _He’s tall, which is nice, but he’s stringy, a little soft in the middle... he could be a really fine man if he put in the effort. Still, he has surprisingly nice gluteals..._ “Would you like some sports-candy before we start?”

“Those are bananas, you twit. What am I supposed to do with a banana?”

If there was some other use to which a banana could be put, Sportacus didn’t appear to be aware of it. “You eat it. It’s high in nutrients like potassium, and it gives you energy. If you don’t want one, that’s okay, but I’ll have one myself. I’m going to need lots of energy for what I’m going to do with you.”

“This takes lots of energy, and you think I’m going to enjoy it?”

“Well, I have an idea,” Sportacus said, as he bent Robbie over onto his bed. “It’ll take _me_ lots of energy, but you can just lie there. It’ll be great, trust me.” And in moments, after a brief application of sports-lotion, Sportacus was slowly inserting his cock into Robbie’s ass. For a few minutes, he moved slowly in and out, and Robbie remained stationary, bent over, while making happy noises. Soon, much to his own surprise, Robbie was moving back.

“Ah, you’re getting into it! Would you like that sports-candy now?”

Robbie took the banana, a little bit annoyed, but aware that he’d actually need more energy soon at this rate. He ate it awkwardly, only realizing after the first bite that the skin wasn’t intended to be eaten. _Real candy doesn’t have this part you’re not supposed to eat,_ he thought, annoyed. As he ate it, though, he found he had that extra something, and started grinding more desperately against Sportacus.

“I have an idea,” Sportacus said again. And with a spectacular (and wildly improbable) combination of gymnastic moves, he was on his own back on the bed, and Robbie was riding his cock, above. “Now you can move as fast as you want!”

Within moments, Robbie was bouncing up and down on Sportacus’ cock with a level of abandon that your humble author would liken to a Jack Russell Terrier on crystal meth, aside from the fact that canine metaphors sorta kill the mood when used carelessly in sex scenes, so your humble author decided not to go there. (Isn’t he a nice author?) Sportacus continued to thrust for a couple of minutes, but soon stopped and just rested on the bed with his cock being ridden relentlessly by Robbie. _Hmm. If I’d known that this was all it took to get him to enjoy being active, I would have done it long ago,_ Sportacus thought.

Soon, after much panting, flailing, and oh-godding, Sportacus was spent, and sound asleep. Robbie was quite pleased as well -- he had not only had the orgasm of lis life, but another triumph in addition. “I did it. I turned Sportacus lazy,” he muttered happily, as he fell asleep himself.


End file.
